


Need a light?

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Shout out to saltedpin and Apathy, whose far superior work made me a little bit obsessed with these two. And laugh a bit too hard on the bus.Drawn while listening to "Heartbeat Song" by the Futureheads, for those who like to know that sort of thing.





	Need a light?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/gifts), [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy/gifts).



> Shout out to saltedpin and Apathy, whose far superior work made me a little bit obsessed with these two. And laugh a bit too hard on the bus.
> 
> Drawn while listening to "Heartbeat Song" by the Futureheads, for those who like to know that sort of thing.


End file.
